Motorcycle shifter pegs are critical to the function of a motorcycle. It is not uncommon for a motorcycle shifter peg to snap or break at the joint due to wear or excessive force. A broken shifter peg will make it nearly impossible for the rider to properly shift gears for riding. Because trying to ride a motorcycle with a broken shifter peg is extremely dangerous, riders generally must have their motorcycle towed to a nearby shop or attach a make-shift shifter peg to reach a shop for repairs. The present invention aims to provide an emergency replacement shifter peg that the rider can install upon breaking their shifter peg that is both reliable and easy to install on the go. The present invention, or otherwise referred to as the emergency replacement shifter peg, provides a quick and convenient shifter peg replacement for when the original shifter peg fails. The emergency replacement shifter peg will slip over the broken shifter peg lever and will be fastened in place, providing a reliable emergency shifter peg for the rider. Utilizing the present invention, the rider will be able to safely ride their motorcycle to a nearby shop for a full replacement shifter peg. Alternatively, the user may choose to continue riding their motorcycle throughout the day utilizing the emergency replacement shifter peg. However, although the present invention provides a secure and reliable emergency replacement shifter peg, it is understood that the present invention is not a permanent replacement for the broken shifter peg. In essence, the present invention provides an emergency shifter peg attachment that eliminates the need to immediately replace the broken shifter peg on a motorcycle upon breaking.